After Midnight
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot. Written for the MMOM over on LiveJournal. House catches Cameron watching his porn and instructs her on the "proper" technique for self-gratification. Rated M.


_**A/N: This is another one-shot written for the MMOM over on Live Journal. Enjoy, my loyal smut readers! Muahahaha **_

Disclaimer: I just like to do naughty things with House and Cameron. I don't own them, even though I wish I did!

* * *

**After Midnight**

Cameron was bored, but she wasn't tired. They'd just solved the latest case and she was riding the high from that, since she was the one who came up with one of the ideas that led to the patient being cured.

Sometimes, when she was high from that, she became very horny. However, being single only left her with one option, and she was never really keen on that. It wasn't that she was ashamed of it, or anything, but she'd never given into temptation.

But alas, that wasn't possible.

What was a girl to do?

As she sat at House's desk, responding to a few last emails of the day, she noticed one of his open web browsers and clicked on it.

_ExtremeTube?_ Upon further investigation, it was a free porn site with a wide range of categories ranging from BDSM to anal to gang bangs. She'd never seen an actual threesome before so she clicked on one of them. Two guys and one girl. The guys looked somewhat hot at least, and the girl wasn't bad looking either.

Watching the images before her, Cameron became aroused rather quickly. They were holding the girl down as they each took turns using her for their pleasure and she found that extremely hot.

Cameron closed her eyes as she allowed her hand to slip into her pants, completely unaware that House was standing in the doorway of the balcony behind her, watching with interest.

The action on screen was heating up but it didn't seem that Cameron was enjoying herself as much as she should be.

He quietly made his way over to the desk and leaned over. "Whatcha watching?"

She jumped almost 10 feet and her whole face flushed with embarrassment as she stood before him, clearly mortified. "I...I was just...oh god..."

"Relax, Cameron. Sit down."

He glanced at the clip she was watching and felt his own reaction beginning to show. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "It's nothing be ashamed of, you know. Everybody needs to get off once in awhile," he said.

"I never..I mean I.."

House pretended to look shocked. "Are you telling me you've never gotten yourself off?"

She didn't know why she was even having this conversation with House at all. But he had a way about him that made her want to tell him things. Private things. No matter how embarrassing.

She shook her head and her eyes made their way back to the show on the computer screen.

The girl was performing oral sex on one guy while the other pumped into her with reckless abandon. She couldn't remember the last time anyone fucked her like that. In fact, nobody ever had.

"Shh," House whispered as he placed her hand back in her lap. "Just watch and do what you feel. Pun intended."

"You're going to...watch with me?" she asked, shocked that he'd even want to.

"Hey, I'm just a man. I have weaknesses. Now just shut up and watch. You have excellent taste in porn, by the way. Threesomes are hot."

House pretended he was watching the porn when in actuality he was watching her. However, he couldn't help be disappointed. She was going about pleasuring herself all wrong. What was this? Amateur night? She should've been squirming or breathing heavier. But there was none of that.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked her.

She glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You've had your hand in your pants for the last ten minutes and you're not even breathless. Either we need to put something else on to watch, or you're doing it wrong."

"Maybe you should stop worrying about me and concentrate on yourself!" she snapped.

"Watching you is more exciting. Besides, I've seen this clip before."

"Fine," she groaned and then exited that window and found another clip. This time she chose a husband and wife having sex in the kitchen. The girl looked a little like Cameron and House was very visually stimulated. His hand went back to his pants as he unzipped his fly and grabbed his cock to release it from his boxers.

Cameron tried to keep her eye on the show but knowing that House was turned on was turning her on more than the action on screen. She let her hand slip back into her pants and felt House's hand cover hers. "A little higher...right there..." he whispered, his hand guiding her fingers to the proper spot.

She groaned and he didn't remove his hand from hers. His gaze went to the screen, and then back to her as she watched the husband feast on his wife who was sprawled on the kitchen counter, her legs over his shoulders. From the back, the guy kinda reminded her of House and she shuddered.

"You like watching that?" He asked her, his voice was quiet.

"Yess.."

"You like it when a guy goes down on you?"

"Oh..yeah..."

House continued to guide her hand in small firm circles against her clit and then mimicked the movements on screen as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Pretend that's his tongue.." House whispered in her ear as he manipulated her fingers that were quickly becoming slick.

"Ohh..God.."

"Spread your legs wider for me," he whispered as he kept one hand on his cock, stroking faster, and his other hand on hers, guiding themin between her folds. "Yeah..that's it...keep going like that..." he whispered again as he removed his hand and concentrated on his own pleasure as he looked at the couple on screen. Their moans and heavy breathing rivalled House and Cameron's and if anyone had been listening, one would have thought there was a foursome going on in his office.

Cameron didn't need any more visual stimulation. Her eyes were clenched shut as her hand moved faster, applying more pressure to her clit, rubbing it in tiny circles as she rolled her hips. She was getting close...the tension in her body was building fast. Almost too fast for her to catch up.

House was busy with his own gratification as he pumped his hand harder and faster like he'd been doing it that way his whole life, which he probably had. His hand showed no mercy as he pumped the life out of his cock, faster and harder until his head rolled back and he exploded in long satisfying spurts that landed on his lap, soaking his jeans.

Cameron almost forgot what was going on when she watched him climax. It took a couple of minutes for him to recover and he glanced dreamily at her with a soft smile on his lips.

He then realized she'd stopped what she was doing. "Keep going.." he whispered, his voice raspy. She now had two fingers inside herself but was having trouble building up to her release, having been distracted by House's performance.

"Rub your clit again for me...that's it...faster.." he commanded as he whispered, his warm breath on the side of her neck, making her even hotter as she did as he instructed. The man knew what he was doing, and for some reason, that didn't surprise her. _Leave it to House to know his way around the female body and how it should be properly stimulated!_

She was getting close again, and the noises that were coming out of her mouth didn't even sound like her as her whole body convulsed and shook with one of the most earth shattering orgasms she'd ever experienced.

"Oh Jesus FUCK!" she groaned as she practically doubled over in her chair from the force of her release, her hair covered her face as she breathed heavily, trying to get herself together, fully aware that House was still watching her.

"And to imagine all these years that you were doing it wrong," he chuckled as he shut the computer off.

Cameron was speechless as she watched him zip up his jeans and get up. "If I can be of any further assistance, lemme know. Always happy to help."

And then he was gone, leaving her to collect herself and her things and leave for the night.

_**The End**_


End file.
